Not All Hope is Lost
by sandshadow827
Summary: Peatrice has lost hope after her last boyfriend breaks up with her. Zelda comes over to convince her that not all hope is lost and that she might be looking in the wrong gender. Peatrice is in denial about the situation she is in. This is YURI so if you don't like it, don't read. This is for a challenge for the Groosenator.
1. Chapter 1

Not all hope is lost

Peatrice POV

Another boy rejected me again. I think that I am losing hope in ever finding a man that will ever be mine. I see Zelda enter my house with some pastries that she got from the kitchen in the academy. She approaches my bed, which is pink and decorated with flowers, and offers me a pastry. The pastries are full of sugar and filled with my favorite spices. I offer Zelda a seat next to me. She accepts and begins to pat my back, in a comforting gesture. I begin to bawl and she instantly wraps her arms around my chest. I lean into her warm arms and lay my head onto her shoulders. She begins to pet my back and whisper words of comfort. She helped me up and asked, "Who was the boy that did it this time?"

I reply with a sniffle and a sigh, "The boy is Link. He flat out rejected me going to my house to confess that we were in love to my father, after we have been in a relationship for a month." She gasped as soon as I said Links' name.

She replies in a shocked yet concerned voice, "I am sorry but I don't think that he likes meeting your frightening father. You may say that your dad is overprotective and might end up destroying Link."

I look over at her and sigh in a manner that shows that I am hopeless in finding another man that will love me. I have always confessed everything to her even when we were young children. We both met when our fathers have taken us to the bazaar and introduced us to each other while talking of me attending the academy. We looked at each other with a look of distinct curiosity and we begin to talk about how much our fathers are getting along. We then begin to talk about what we like to do. We both find out that we love to read and talk about our favorite novels. I begin talk about how much I love the legends that are told in the books that I have read in the book that my dad has. I shake my head a comeback to reality when I see Zelda come out of the hug and begin to hold my hands.

"Maybe you might find out which person will always stay with you and who has the truly loved you," she said in a seductive voice as she slowly moves her hand to my hair. She then leans in towards my lips and slowly kisses me. I feel the warmth of her lips and the way her lips move against mine. Her lips taste of chocolate and the sweetest of grapes. I surprised by how warm her breathe is and how she suddenly is risking our friendship for a kiss. She breaks away from me and I suddenly push her away. I tell her that I am not interested in girls. She nods her head and takes the plate of pastries. I watch her leave and suddenly feel the urge to sleep my troubles away.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda POV

I can't believe that I just kissed Peatrice. I should have just thought this out more clearly-you have been planning this out for months Zelda-no I should have just kept it a secret-but you went with your heart instead of relying on logic. My logical conscious and my heart battle while I am lying in my bedroom. I still can't believe that I did that. She is my best friend and now she will hate me forever. Why didn't I logically comfort her with a few hugs instead of kissing her plump, gorgeous lips? Her body was so warm and she had the most beautiful, golden hair that looked like the rays of the morning sun peeking through my window. I loved her ever since we layed down on one of the islands by the Lumpy Pumpkin. We talked about how much we liked spending time with each other and how close we have become in only just meeting when we were younger. I brought a large basket that day and played my harp that I receive earlier that day. She sighed and said," You play the most beautiful songs and I can't play a single instrument."

I reply with a whisper in her ear," Can't you sing? You told me when I was younger that you could sing like an angel." She gasped and blushed a deep crimson. She opened that petit mouth and sang the most perfect E#. She then sung a song that stirred a strange part in me that felt century's old but has not been unleashed until now. It felt that it was as if it was there when Skyloft came to be. I began to play the same song that intertwined with her angelic voice and it felt as if we have reached enlightment.

As the memory faded, I began to fall asleep and dream of doing the most wonderful things to Peatrice. I flew us to the same island and we kissed on my azure blue Loft wing. She straddled my lap and began to slip her tongue past my parted lips. I moan as she began to fondle my C cup sized breasts. I slip my arms around her neck and pull her as close to me as possible without feeling as if we would morph together. Our kisses grew from being soft and delicate to a passion of fire that burned hotter than a thousand suns combined into one. My fingers began to wander under her dress and I pinched her nipples. She moaned loudly and began to wrap her legs around my hips-

I hear a loud knock on my door and a," Zelda. Can I please come and talk to you?" The voice oddly sounded like Peatrice. "Mmhh…sure," I reply with a yawn and a moan from the hot wet dream that I was having of my best friend. The door slightly opens and she comes in with a short, tight red dress on. Her hair was in a bun and I saw that she put on a bit of red lipstick. She had a pair of red heels on and had a bright crimson brush on her face. She bent over and picked up a pair of cookies and offered them to me. I got a really good view of her ass and started to feel really wet when I saw that she had a small thong on.

I don't know if I should continue on with a lemon or if I should stop here. Tell me and I might continue on.


End file.
